murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
William-Julia Relationship
Summary The William-Julia relationship, often referred to by fans as 'Jilliam and Willia, '''is the on-off relationship between the characters William Murdoch and Julia Ogden. Helene Joy, who portrays Julia, has referred to their nickname in an interview. Season One During Season 1 William and Julia are clearly interested in each other. In "Still Waters" they have their (mutually?) fantasized first kiss. Though their relationship steadily strengthens though Season 1, they do not begin courting until Season 2. Gallery File:Glass_ceiling_08.jpg|In "The Glass Ceiling" File:Let_loose_06.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Let_loose_07.jpg|In "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Prince_rebel_12.jpg|In "The Prince and the Rebel" Season 2 In Season 2, they begin courting, and in ''The Green Muse their relationship heads to the next level as they engage in a steamy, late night makeout in the park. This was because they were under the influence, and perhaps he might have gone further if Julia had not said anything to Murdoch. However, in the next episode (Shades of Grey) Murdoch learns that Julia accidentally became pregnant in university and had an abortion. A horrified Murdoch ends his relationship with her in this episode, partly because her actions are against his religious views. During the rest of the season, Murdoch sees Enid Jones. William and Julia remain broken up until the season finale . Season 3 Season 3 is a happier one for Julia and William, and they have lots of great moments during the season, such as when Murdoch returns from England in The Murdoch Identity and their kiss in Victor, Victorian. Knowing William and Julia, things can't stay perfect forever and in the season 3 finale The Tesla Effect, Julia decides to move to Buffalo, New York to work at a children's hospital. It is revealed that her abortion left her sterile, and William wants a family, and she can't give him the family he wants. The season finale gets sadder when Murdoch shows up to the train station with a ring in his hand, intending to propose, but by then Julia's train has already left. Season 4 Season 4 is dark and dreary for William and Julia. Julia is not present for the first two episodes, but does appear when William travels to Buffalo in episode 3, Buffalo Shuffle. He intends to propose to her again, but Julia shocks and saddens him when she announces she is engaged to Darcy Garland, who works at the children's hospital. Julia and Darcy decide to move back to Toronto. Throughout season 4, William and Julia do have occasional fantasies, such as the one in the end of Bloodlust and it is clear they are still very much in love, which only makes the situation sadder. In the season 4 finale, Murdoch in Wonderland, Julia marries Darcy. William does not attend the wedding, though Julia does learn of the marriage proposal he intended to make. Season 5 The relationship between William and Julia does not develop during Season 5 because Julia is married to Darcy, even though their marriage is not going well. Julia appears in five episodes in this season, one of them being Murdoch in Toyland where William saves her from being buried alive by their (unknown at the time) nemisis James Gillies. Scattered through Season 5 are clues that Julia's marriage to Darcy is crumbling. That finally leads, in Twentieth Century Murdoch, to Julia's suprise appearance at the New Year's Eve Policeman's Ball where she tells William that she has left Darcy. They share a passionate kiss, illuminated by fireworks in the sky as the century turns. Season 6 In the premiere episode of Season 6, Murdoch Air, Julia and William are once again a commited couple after two difficult years. At the end of the episode, Julia happily acknowldeges to William that "We can marry!" and they share an emotional kiss in his office. As Julia and William begin courting again, Julia continues to try to win her divorce from Darcy, who had initially agreed to that, but then, in The Ghost of Queen's Park Darcy changes his mind after a night out with Julia where she makes it clear that she is no longer interested in him. Darcy rips up the divorce papers in Murdoch in Ladies Wear and says, "If I can't have you for a wife, neither can he." In Lovers in a Murderous Time Darcy turns nasty, William is provoked, and punches him in public. But then, in Crime and Punishment, Darcy is suddenly found dead in his home. Unfortunately Julia was there, and immediately becomes suspected of shooting him, even though the killing was actually dome by Murdoch's & Julia's nemesis James Gillies. In the last two episodes of Season 6, William and the rest of his Station 4 crew work frantically to save Julia from being hanged. Despite William admitting his love for Julia in court ("Yes, I love her"), she is forced (after her trial) to decline a dinner with William (for reasons to be revealed later) - and they walk away from each other. Season 7 Things are looking better for William and Julia in Season 7 as Julia finally is able to depart from her remaining connections with husband Darcy William and Julia kiss several times in the first part of the season, and even go to a club together in Murdoch in Ragtime. In that episode they kiss passionately three times, so it agan seems like they have again become an active couple, particularly when William suddenly kisses her in a back alley. But then, due to the threats Julia has received from the (maybe) still alive James Gillies, she is forced to say No to a marriage proposal from Murdoch in The Murdoch Sting. In desperation, she leaves Murdoch—stunned—and runs into her house. The threat was that Gillies would kill her if she told Murdoch about the Gillies' threatening letter, so Murdoch is left with no idea about what's going on. In Kung Fu Crabtree, we learn that Leslie Garland (Darcy's younger brother) was the one who sent Julia that letter, posing as James Gillies, and that James Gillies is in fact already dead. That resolved, William and Julia are finally—and legally—allowed to marry. In the last episode of Season 7, "The Death of Dr. Ogden", William and Julia finally propose to one another, and then tell everyone at Station 4 that they are going to get married. Season 8 In the series' 100th episode, "Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!", William and Julia finally get married.